


Our Home

by Rok_on



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kyoshi is a dancer?, SOMUCHFLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rok_on/pseuds/Rok_on
Summary: Just a short fluff piece about Kyoshi and Rangi who share an apartment together in college. Kyoshi is part of the Flying Opera Company dance troop and needs a nap after a rehearsal.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! enjoy this small fluff piece, I love these characters and who doesn't need more fluff. Please check out the notes at the end before you leave!

Kyoshi lets out a loud sigh, the kind of sigh that makes her feel pounds lighter. She steps into her apartment, the apartment she shares with her girlfriend Rangi, and that thought alone makes her feel almost weightless. She shuts the door behind her, setting her keys in the dish by the door and kicking off her shoes. She drops her dance bag at the base of the couch before stumbling the few steps forward so she can collapse face first onto it with a ‘hmpf’.

Kirima wanted the Flying Opera Company to start working on their new routine, while doing pre-season training and to say it has been brutal would be an understatement.

The sound of light but assertive footsteps coming down the hallway perks Kyoshi’s ears up, but she doesn’t get up from her spot on the couch, her long frame causing her legs to dangle off the end comically.

The footsteps continue until they stop right by the end of the couch her face is pressed into.

“I heard that sigh all the way from our room, you good?” Rangi asks in her slightly judgemental tone.

The term ‘our room’ has Kyoshi breaking into a huge smile, plus the tone in her voice that sounds hostile to everyone who doesn’t know Rangi the way Kyoshi does. Her slightly judgemental voice is her kind voice, one step above her lovey voice that she only breaks out when she knows no one but Kyoshi will hear.

“Hey” that sweet tamber reaches her ears again, “are you alive?” Rangi emphasizes her question by poking Kyoshi in the back.

“Mhmmm” Kyoshi responds, face still pressed into the couch, not wanting to move her head from exhaustion but also from the beat red blush Rangi would definitely make fun of her for.

Rangi responds with silence, and then more silence, and when Kyoshi is concerned and is about to turn over she hears one foot step backing away from the couch, then another getting farther away.

“Where are you-” Kyoshi’s question gets cut off when Rangi leaps from her spot in the living room onto Kyoshi’s back, clinging to.

“Oof” all the winds gets knocked out of Kyoshi’s lungs, but she revels in the heat from her girlfriends body.

With the help of Rangi, Kyoshi rolls over so she can engulf Rangi fully into the front of her, using her long arms to wrap around her smaller torso and pull the smaller women as close as she can to her.

“Mmmm” Rangi says, snuggling in closer to Kyoshi, her top knot tucking right underneath Kyoshi’s chin.

“If all you wanted was cuddles you could have asked me” Kyoshi mumbles into the top of Rangi’s head, placing a gentle kiss there as well.

“Yeah, but that’s just too much effort, plus that would involve me saying ‘cuddles’” she spits out the last word with a tone of disgust.

“Oh, because it’s so hard for you to even show an ounce of emotional cuteness” Kyoshi scoffs.

“Exactly! I have to maintain my hard exterior, can’t let people think I’m soft” Rangi snuggles closer into Kyoshi to emphasize her point.

Kyoshi smiles down at her girlfriend’s form curled on top of her own body, bringing her hand up to stroke through the parts of hair Rangi leaves down. She feels the remaining tension in the smaller womens body slowly melt out with each stroke of her hand, all the hardness Rangi carries with her day to day leaving her only in the way Kyoshi can get it to dissipate.

Kyoshi’s smile soon turns into a mischievous smirk, if Rangi was going to mess with her Kyoshi was going to mess with her back. She stilled her hand in her hair, bringing the other one up to Rangi’s side, and waiting a few breaths.

In, out, in, out, in, and then she moved, bringing her legs up to latch around Rangi’s waist locking her in while her hands started the assault on her sides.

Rangi squeals, and ear piercing squeal while she wiggles in Kyoshi’s hold trying to get free from the relentless tickling. Kyoshi is the only person that knows the certain spot on each of her sides that are incredibly ticklish and right now she was exploiting that to her advantage.

“Yo- you” Rangi stutters out trying to sound as intimidating as possible while she was in between gasps for breath.

Kyoshi lets out a delighted laugh, about to stop the torture when Rangi decides to suddenly turn the tables.

“You are the worst” she grunts out managing to flip her and Kyoshi off the couch, hitting the ground with enough force for Rangi to roll again and trap Kyoshi underneath her this time.

“The worst?” Kyoshi lifts an eyebrow in question, staring up into Rangi’s suddenly hard face.

“You shouldn’t have done that, you’re gonna regret it” Rangi keeps her face hardened, showing no emotion.

Kyoshi’s clever retort leaves her as she stares up into Rangi’s natural beauty, even while showing no emotion the hard lines and feminie features all framed by her inky black hair leaves her breathless.

“Nothing to say for yourself huh?” Rangi continues her interrogation routine, even while she can tell Kyoshi is in her own world.

My girlfriend is so pretty, is all Kyoshi can think before Rangi’s lips are on hers in a harsh kiss.

She kisses her hard enough to knock the air out of her lungs for who knows how many times that night. Rangi runs her tongue along Kyoshi’s bottom lip, which she gladly parts allowing access.

Rangi presses further, relentless in her kissing, tongue easily defeating Kyoshi’s in a battle for dominance, causing Kyoshi to shutter beneath her.

She finally pulls back, leaving both of them sucking in air to their deprived lungs, Rangi smiling down at Kyoshi.

Kyoshi looks up into Rangi’s smiling face with a half lidded smile of her own. She knew she was tired when she got home but after the energy exerted in the tickling and making out as brief as it was, has sucked all the energy out of her.

She lets her eyelids droop down, fully engulfing her in darkness, laying in the heat of her girlfriend yet again on top of her.

“Oh, so we are tired again?” Rangi asks, a hint of a laugh on the tip of her tongue.

Kyoshi simply responds with a nod, and feels Rangi lay back down on top of her and snuggle under her chin again.

A few breaths of silence go by before Rangi breaks it, right as Kyoshi is about to fall asleep.

“Remind me to tell Kirima to go easy on you guys, I want a girlfriend who isn’t asleep anytime she comes home.”

Both of their breaths even out as they slip into unconsciousness, right there on the floor, two feet away from their couch.

And that is exactly where Lek, Wong, and Kirima find them 2 hours later when they conveniently let themselves into Kyoshi’s and Rangi’s apartment.

Rangi almost killed Kyoshi’s dance teammates that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Might turn this into a full University AU, what do you think?  
> Hope you enjoyed it regardless! Thanks for reading and see y'all again!


End file.
